Unforgiven: Chapter Eight
Part of The Unforgiven Series All in all, life is a tapestry, woven by the three Fates. I'm not sure if they hate me or love me, but either way, they've taken a special interest in me. And whether they make my life easy breezy or difficult as Hades...well, only time will tell. While I was setting up camp in the woods, I had a visitor. She walked up to me out of nowhere, and she was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Dark hair, a deep blue dress, and clear grey eyes. She walked with a purpose, right up to me, but I wasn't afraid. "Claire Yew," she said simply. "I would like to discuss the meaning of your prophecy with you." I was smart enough to know that this was a powerful goddess. "Thank-you, ma'am," I said politely. I twisted a finger in the fringes of my ripped t-shirt. "So, you're going to tell me what it means?" The goddess smiled. "I do not give answers. That is not how I help heroes. Claire, do you know who I am?" Through my mind raced all the faces of people I knew at camp. This woman had the some of the same features as Natalie, Kassi, Annabeth, and some others from Cabin 6. "You're Athena," I answered. "You are correct. Now, can you tell me your prophecy?" I recited it to her, and she listened, her face emotionless and still. When I was finished, she looked kindly at me. "Claire, this quest is for knowledge. I am proud of you for embarking on this kind of journey. However, some knowledge is not helpful." She frowned. "Maybe its for the best if you return to camp." "What?" I gaped. "But my prophecy said---" "Claire," she said softly, "You think every prophecy ever told has come true?" I had never thought of that. "Long ago, after the war with the Titans, Zeus took Metis, the Titan goddess of wisdom, as his wife. It was fortold that she would bore powerful children, even a son who would overthrow Zeus." "I remember," I said. "Zeus convinced Metis to turn herself into a fly, and then he swallowed her. But she was pregnant with you already." "Correct," Athena smiled. "Thus I was born. But did Metis ever have a son to overthrow Father Zeus? No." "But if I go back to camp now, I'll look like a total loser," I protested. "Don't let pride get in the way of logic," Athena advised. "It's often a flaw of my own children." "But my Luke visions! How they--" "Claire, if you continue on your quest you will find your answer, but there may be an easier way. You journey is perilous and will have consequences." "But--" I tried to think of a good argument to argue with the wisest being on Earth. "Why did you want to succeed in the first place?" Athena asked. "It just feels right," I said, the answer rolling off the tip of my tongue, "I guess...to prove myself." "Prove yourself to whom?" Athena asked softly. I didn't answer. "Your father?" "No!" I lashed put instinctively. "I don't need him!" Athena's dark dress swayed in the soft breeze. "Claire, I must leave you now. I hope you will think about what I have told you." And with a flash, she was gone. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ That night in Maria's tent, I had the strangest dream. I heard a divine voice speaking to me, but as to which god, I had no idea to whom the voice belonged to. "Hey kid," he told me roughly. "I'm sending some kids to collect you. Go with them." I snapped awake and my senses instantly heard rustlings of leaves outside. "Who's there?" I cried boldly, knowing already that they were friends of some sort. "Who are you?" A voice replied. "Show yourself! Leave your weapons inside the tent, hands over your head!" "I'm a demigod, not your prisoner," I said reluctantly, but I followed their orders and stepped out of the tent. There were several demigods forming a half circle around the tent, weapons pointed towards me. "Think she's in the Titan Army?" one asked another quietly. "I heard that, and I'm not," I answered. "Prove it," said one. "Don't be hasty," replied who I guessed was the leader. She was blonde and wore an eyepatch. "We'll bring her to Lupa." "Who-who are you?" I stuttered. "We're The Audaces," the leader said, "And as for Lupa...you'll find out soon enough." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ So Lupa, as I soon discovered, was a wolf. And I think she planned on eating me. Category:Unforgiven Category:Chapter Page